You Can't Leave Me
by Shades of amber
Summary: They were all each other had now. KlausElena. -complete-


A gasp echoed throughout the Autopsy room. Elena awoke suddenly, her own bleary subconscious couldn't quite comprehend anything well at the moment. She looked around, confused to the crystal clear vision she had suddenly.

_Wasn't she suppose to be dead?_ She didn't quite understand what was going on. Unless this was some messed up version of Heaven for her...The loud screech of the door opening snapped her out of her daze. She snapped her head over and looked to see it was Meredith with Damon trailing behind her.

"Wh- what's going on?" Elena demanded, jumping quickly off the table, coming to her new, acute senses. She looked around skittishly, like a trapped animal. Damon gulped and held back the words he should say to try and comfort her.

"Elena. Just take a deep breath and Damon and I will explain this all to you, I promise," Meredith spoke slowly. Elena stared at her in confusion and gulped. Her throat was scratchy...she was thirsty. The last thing she gulped down was dirty river water. Her thoughts immediately went to Matt.

"Matt-" her voice trembled uncertainly. "He's in intensive care," Meredith reassured. She finally comprehended the situation in a quick second. "I'm a vampire," she choked out, her knees buckling. Elena's bod wracked with trembling sobs. Meredith slowly came up towards her, ready to comfort her.

Elena whipped her head and hissed venomously, her face contorting into something unrecognizable for her. Damon panicked. Before he could register it all through his brain, Elena already had Meredith pinned to the ground. Biting roughly into her neck. Meredith gasped and was immobilized in Elena's grip.

Elena's teeth were sharper than usual and they sunk easily into the sensitive flesh of her carotid vein. Damon darted to Elena and easily threw her off. Elena froze in her spot and realized what she did. She felt her face and saw the red substance appear on her hands. "W-why?" Elena sobbed. She watched, the scene somehow going in slow motion for her. Damon bit into his wrist and quickly fed it to Meredith to keep her alive.

"I have to get out of here," Elena darted up and ran out of the room, making sure to keep her face covered till she reached the parking lot. Sobs caught in her throat, her knees buckled and her chest clenched. _She is a vampire!_

That single thought crossed her find repetitively. She thought of the one person who could possibly comfort her. _Stefan_. She yanked herself forcefully and tried to walk into an unknown direction in the woods. She desperately hoped it could lead her to the Salvatore house. Even if Stefan wasn't there, Elena would wait.

As she walked through the woods. Her senses seemed to be in overdrive. Her ears thumped as she heard crackling and murmurs of voices from afar. Her head pounded and her throat itched. She was thirsty and she knew it...

She kept on walking and instead of ending up at the old Lockwood property. Elena unthinkingly ran down to the old cellar, wanting to stay down there and let herself starve to death. Yes, it was torturous, but she knew she couldn't handle being a vampire. She just couldn't.

She heard distinct breathing, but didn't pay no attention to it during her entrance. When she was standing at a still in the dark, she was able to see a dark silhouette laying on the ground. Elena stopped, her breath caught in her throat. "Tyler?" her voice trembled lowly in confusion. He was suppose to be dead too!

He suddenly stirred and whipped up quickly looking around, before finally noticing Elena standing there with a gobsmacked look. He froze and stared at her with an unrecognizable look across his face. "Elena," he gulped. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be dead, didn't Klaus die?" Elena demanded quickly, her voice carrying an edge of panic.

"The bloodline thing wasn't true. I survived," Tyler replied. "Why aren't you with Caroline?" Elena couldn't quite believe it. "I wanted her to be safe, and let her leave," Klaus couldn't believe this was all coming to him so easily.

"Yo- you're a vampire?" he was truly shocked when he was able to detect a distinct heartbeat that only vampires could have. Elena trembled unconsciously and nodded timidly. "Long time coming ehh?" she questioned rhetorically, easily voicing her bitterness.

"Are you going to actually try or torture yourself with it like your loves," he said in monotone, not hesitating to bring up the Salvatores. She flinched uncontrollably. "Well. I would be lying if I said I didn't think once or twice of dying just to end everything," Elena admitted nonchalant on the outside, but a mush of uncontrollable emotions on the inside.

Tyler: well Klaus, just stood there, secretly admiring Elena's enhanced features in the dark. She seemed to not be fazed or knowing of his staring. "I'm so hungry," Elena groaned, biting her lip roughly to try to hide in the hunger and violence that was threatening to break over.

"Don't give up Elena, it's not that bad," that was definitely some Tyler-like thing that he would say. "How about you deal with having two brothers fight over you. Being stuck in the middle and being selfish, tearing their brotherhood apart. And I know I'm doing it and I just can't seem to care." Elena didn't care how bad she sounded at the moment, it was the truth. He stayed silent and stared at her.

A sudden, impromptu idea came to mind. "Do you want to stay here?" he asked lowly. She gulped and lifted her head up to stare at him. "No. This town is fucked up. I don't want to stay here at all," tears were brimming her eyes, Elena bit her lip to hold them back forcefully.

"Come on," he walked forward and held his hand out to her. She was surprised by it all, since her and Tyler had barely talked for the past couple years. She swallowed her protests and came forward to grab his hand tightly. He lead her out of the cell into the woods.

Elena stopped and thought of specific things and stopped in her spot. "You're not Tyler," Elena yanked her hand and backed away from him quickly. He stopped and turned to her, his face was unrecognizably blank at first, but suddenly there was a familiar smirk gracing his features.

The smirk that could only be perfected by Klaus. She shivered and whipped around, ready to use her knew ability of super speed. But her advancements were quickly put to rest when Klaus gripped her by her hair at the base of her skull, yanking her back close to him. "You're quite smart," he hissed in her ear. Elena gulped and kept very still, not wanting to set off Klaus' violent tendencies.

"Please-" Elena uttered the single word. "Please what?" he pressed on, wanting to hear her speak. "Don't kill me," she whispered, her voice unconsciously breathy. "From the way you were talking earlier, it sounded like you wanted to end it all," Elena gulped. "I don't know. I just don't want you to kill me _again_," she hissed. "Self-preservation. No matter how loyal or loving a Petrova woman is. They always end up worrying about themselves in the end," his hand gripped the base of her skull tighter. The heavy pressure would've fractured a normal human's skull probably.

She bit her lip stubbornly and was somehow able to yank herself out of his grip. She took off before she could even comprehend anything. She didn't doubt that he would find her once again, but it would be good enough to have at least a few months to herself.

She coincidentally raced off towards the source of pounding heartbeats that echoed deliciously in her head. The rationality within her screamed for her to go on and get to Stefan or Damon. Though she didn't believe she would be able to handle being coddled by them like she knew they would do. She was not human anymore, she was a vampire. She could protect herself.

_I don't need them anymore..._ That was a single thought running through Elena's mind, causing everything to shift into a new perspective for her. She tracked down the blood source and lurked closely to them.

With sloppy precision she bolts to the first one. She bits the stranger's neck and the thick substance hits her taste buds. Her eyes closed in desire and ecstasy as she gulped hungrily, tearing the sensitive skin of the human's neck in her wake.

She dropped the corpse and tried to adjust to the hazy high she was fully, gladly experiencing for the first time in her life. Elena trembled uncontrollably and she finally remembered there was another one or two people that were with this person.

"Shit," Elena's high was completely done now. She whipped around and saw they were running in the distance. She could hear the distinct pant of their breaths as they tried to run and tell someone. She was able to catch up with them easily. When she got there, she saw Klaus coming out from the opposite direction of her. The both of them successfully cornering the two fearful boys.

"I see you've eaten," he commented dryly, staring straight at her. Ignoring the meek presences of the boys. Elena shrugged. "I wasn't finished. But they ruined it for me," Elena planted her eyes on the two boys venomously. He shrugged and surged forward, ripping one of their hearts out. Elena was to busy, burying her fangs within the other one's neck.

He stood there with the corpse at his feet and he watched sensuously as Elena drank and slowly killed the boy.

She dropped the corpse and felt hyper-active and alert of her surroundings. She looked over to him Klaus slowly, her eyes unreadable. "I've attacked Meredith and I've killed two people. You don't realize what is going to happen when they hear about it and know it was me," Elena spoke slowly, putting emphasis on every word.

"So." he shrugged clearly not fazed by her statement. "They're going to probably lock me in the cellar and force me onto the animal diet," she said gravely, her face and eyes blank as she stared at him gauging some reaction out of him.

""And you don't want that? Even if it means giving up your poor precious Salvatore men?" he demanded, scoffing disbelievingly. "To not be controlled is better!" Elena hissed venomously. He was easily gobsmacked by her revelation.

"Let me go ok! It's better to just leave now before I cause anymore damage around this town," Elena said exasperatedly. "You really think I'm going to leave you alone now?" he demanded in disbelief. "Yes," she said. He chortled bitingly to her. "You're quite stupid then." he fired at her. Elena flinched from the venom cloaking his voice.

"Then follow me or do whatever the hell you want. Accompany me! I don't know, do something. Just don't make me stay here," there was a desperate plea within her voice. He had her arm in a sickening, tight grip. "Sounds like a good plan to me," he smirked.

She yanked herself away and started stomping ahead of him. "Find a witch please! I need a ring," Elena called out over her shoulder, not bothering to give him a single backward glance. He grinned. Maybe her vampirism was the best thing that happened to her, that's the way Klaus saw it.

Elena simply tried to keep herself in hiding through the rest of the night. She knew she'd have to hide soon when the sun rose. She hid herself in the ruins of the falls, knowing the spots that would cloak her in the darkness perfectly away from the sun.

She felt drousy as she curled herself into her spot. As she slept restlessly. Suddenly she felt a gut-wrenching kick that threw her out of the dark spot into the sunlight. Elena was quickly up and was ready to protect her skin. But she realized there was no sickening crackle of her skin being fried. She looked around confused, blinking vigorously.

There was a deep chortle resonating through the air from behind her. She whipped around to see it was Klaus. "Ugh," she groused, inspecting her right hand idly, seeing the big, bright blue stone resting on her ring finger. "Thank you," she breathed out, keeping her eyes planted on the ring.

"You've seen a ring before, for god's sake. Stop fawning," he scoffed, yanking her up by the collar of her shirt. Elena growled and ripped herself away from him. "Shut up," she hissed. She got up, easily dusting herself off and started walking off, with Klaus following close behind.

"We're leaving today ok?" she was quite a fiery one with this whole new thing for her. More so then she was in her days as human, Klaus _remembered_. "Great," he fired back sarcastically. They continued to travel with one another. Damon and Stefan eventually contacted Elena after about 4 months.

"Hello?" Elena spoke nonchalantly into the phone, oblivious to who was on the other line. "Elena?" Stefan's panic voice echoed unconsciously. She was first confused. Her thoughts had been obliviously surrounded by the perks of vampirism. Not a single thought had crossed her mind about Mystic Falls. "Who is this?" she asked, yawning slightly. "Stefan," he breathed out, confused. She stopped. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Where are you? What's happened to you?" he asked timidly. "I'm out of the country. And I'm a vampire now," her voice dropped to a whisper. "Are you with anyone?" another voice piqued in. It was female, and it was Caroline.

"Yes," Elena deadpanned. "Who?" Stefan asked worriedly. Elena looked over to Klaus confused and questioning. He looked over to her and nodded with a nonchalant shrug to accompany it. "I'm with Klaus," Elena said, her voice trembling slightly. "No, seriously who are you with?" you could hear Caroline's voice fully, with her ripping the phone out of Stefan's hand probably.

"I am serious," Elena deadpanned. "He's dead," Caroline said in disbelief. "Remember when he was in Ric's body?" Elena bought it up. "Who's body is he in now?" an echo of multiple voice yelled into the receiver. "Tyler's," Elena replied quickly. "I'm going to kill him!" all three of them on the other line started raging. "Calm down!" Elena's voice thundered, snapping them out of it. "We'll find another body for him and then return Tyler to you," Elena informed them. They were in fact about to perform the ritual to where Klaus will inhabit a English man they found and turned. Then Tyler would return and they could send him back to Mystic Falls.

Simple as that. "What's wrong with you?" Damon must have ripped the phone from everyone else to take over. "What are you talking about?" Elena asked, sighing. "You. You flipped the switch," he said with finality. "Maybe I have. But I'm glad I finally got out of that town so I wouldn't have to deal with all of your coddling and controlling," Elena spat. Another voice took over and suddenly Stefan was on the line.

"This isn't you Elena. Klaus has to be compelling you!" he cried in denial. "Leave me alone! I've been perfectly fine. Just stay away and don't try to look for me!" she growled, slamming the phone into the wall, which successfully broke it into pieces. Which ended the call officially.

She groaned and was instantly angry with them, while Klaus stood there silently. "Why?" she screamed in anger, breaking everything that was in her path. He huffed and knew instantly he had to calm her in his usual forceful way.

He was suddenly in front of her, grounding her in her current spot with an overpowering force she could never match, no matter how much older she was. "Calm down," he grounded out. She panted angrily and took a deep breath to calm herself. "After we finish here we continue on. We don't want them to try and trace the call and find us here," Elena said, already planning for them. "Sounds great. Now let's get on with the ritual, the sooner it is done. The sooner we leave," he slowly let go of her.

The ritual started and Elena watched as Tyler reentered his own body and Klaus was transferred into a more acceptable body that was similar to him. Not quite the same, but close with the English accent he would carry. Elena had to help him in this situation to choose the person that Klaus would inhabit next, since he was quite bored and annoyed with his hybrid's body.

Eventually everything was back to normal and Klaus had his new body. Tyler was in a daze immediately when he awakened. But Klaus compelled him, sending him back to Mystic Falls.

Elena was skittish when they were leaving, something unknown clenching in her stomach. She thought of the words that were said over the phone. _No! They weren't true!_

She didn't care now. She was perfectly content with this life now, it was in her nature to be how she was. Klaus was helping her. Once they were driving to Italy, Elena stayed silent throughout the ride. Which bothered Klaus, since he usually relied on her for entertainment.

"Why so glum love?" he asked, suspiciously. "Nothing," she groused shortly. His hand came out to grip her forearm, that seemed to always get a reaction out of her. Elena sneered and easily slid her arm out, curling herself up near the door, far away from Klaus.

Her breath stuttered and silently tears slithered down her face shamelessly. This was one of the first times Elena showed emotions other then ecstasy and anger in front of Klaus. "I want to go off on my own," Elena suddenly deadpanned as the car stopped and they stood outside in the midnight silence.

He froze and slowly turned to look at her in disbelief. The look on his face screamed to Elena, silently warning her of what was to come if she pushed him with the demand. "No." he deadpanned back, his tone saying no arguments.

"Please. I need to be on my own. I don't need you to be breathing down my neck with everything I do. I mean it was fun while it lasted-," her words faltered as she saw an unrecognizable look pass across his face. "No!" he growled, edging closer to her.

For the first time in a while, fear spiked Elena as she saw the deathly, unrecognizable look in his eyes. "Please," she couldn't believe she was begging him for this. He was right in front of her, their bodies suddenly pressed closed together. Elena gasped from the blur it was. "You will not leave me," he grounded out.

Elena gaped at him, and suddenly it all clicked together. She gulped and let out a stuttering breath. She knew if she tried to leave, that would only cause damage to perhaps the whole world, Klaus, and herself. "Okay. I'm sorry, I won't leave okay? Just please calm down," she tried her best to soothe him.

He backed away slowly and stared at her, eyes wide and unrecognizable. "You're all I have now. As sad as it is, I know my family won't accept me if I find them again-" he trailed off in shock when Elena suddenly silenced him with a tight hug. "I understand. You're all I have too," she whispered.

That was their understanding. Though Elena desperately wanted to leave. She knew she probably wouldn't survive and neither would Klaus; except for living and despair and loneliness probably. They were stuck with each other.

* * *

_Song: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift_

_Hi. I'm back with my laptop fixed. And school is over in one week. WOOT WOOT! So next will be an update for 'Reprobate Romance' I need to update it quickly. So I hope you enjoyed, please review x3_


End file.
